


Prioritize, Wolfram. Prioritize.

by batty_gal



Series: Tresses [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Hair, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saralegui thinks Wolfram needs to re-evaluate his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioritize, Wolfram. Prioritize.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: hair fetish.

Saralegui was completely unamused by Wolfram's antics. "Don't you have a daughter you can do this to?" he asked, pulling away.

"Hers still isn't long enough yet," Wolfram replied, not bothering to stop.

"You know, we could be using this rare time for us together constructively. Like, you know, having sex."

"We'll get to that. I want to finish this first."

Saralegui rolled his eyes. "I might not be in the mood by then."

"I'll get you in the mood, now quit squirming around!"

Saralegui pouted the entire rest of the time it took Wolfram to finish cornrowing his hair.


End file.
